


Parklife (15th December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Music Store, Punk Steve Rogers, record store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Bucky trod nervously into the shop and looked around. The walls were covered in posters ranging from the Beatles to Marvin Gaye, there were boxes and boxes crammed with records, and some punk band screaming over the radio. Bucky flinched slightly at the loud music. This really wasn’t his thing but he knew it was the sort of place where Nat would be in her element, and after all he was looking for her Christmas present.</em>
</p>
<p>A punky kid in a record store helps Bucky find the perfect Christmas gift for Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parklife (15th December)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little bit of a last minute one because I had an idea but then it would have taken too long to write, so I'm saving it for Wednesday or Thursday (hopefully it will be good!) There's not really much a a relationship in this one, just a bit of flirting I guess...  
> Anyways, let me know what you think :)

Bucky trod nervously into the shop and looked around. The walls were covered in posters ranging from the Beatles to Marvin Gaye, there were boxes and boxes crammed with records, and some punk band screaming over the radio. Bucky flinched slightly at the loud music. This really wasn’t his thing but he knew it was the sort of place where Nat would be in her element, and after all he was looking for _her_ Christmas present. 

He walked over to the box labelled punk and proceeded to flick through it without really looking at any of the records. The guy behind the counter walked over, he could obviously tell that Bucky had no idea what he was doing.

“You look like you could do with some help,” Bucky looked for the source of the voice and found a skinny kid smirking beside him. His blonde hair was gelled and messy, he had his lip and eyebrow pierced and was wearing tight jeans and a heavy leather jacket that Bucky was sure was heavier than the kid wearing it.

“Is it that obvious?” Bucky laughed. The punky kid just shrugged.

“You work here long enough, you figure out when someone has no idea what they’re doing,” the kid stared at Bucky with his intense blue eyes until Bucky broke the gaze feeling awkward and went back to flipping through records. 

“Actually, I could do with some help. I’m looking for a Christmas present for my friend,” the kid nodded.

“What sort of stuff are they into?”

“Wait a second, she wrote me a list,” Bucky fished around in his pocket, eventually bringing out a crumpled receipt with some words scrawled messily on the back. “She likes the Stone Roses, the Libertines, Arctic Monkeys, Primal Scream, and Sonic Youth,” Bucky rattled off of the list. “So what would you recommend, Steve?” he asked, reading off of the kid’s name tag. Steve thought for a minute.

“So she likes sort of alternative rock, post-punk stuff?” Steve asked and headed over to a different section of the store, not waiting for Bucky’s response.

“I guess. I dunno, it just all sounds like screaming to me. I mean except for the Arctic Monkeys, I quite like them,” Bucky jabbered as he followed Steve, even though he knew the kid wasn’t really listening since he was busy rummaging through boxes like a mad person.

“A-ha!” Steve called pulling out a record.

“No, she can’t stand them,” Bucky joked.

“No, as in the exclamation, jerk,” Steve rolled his eyes and held up the record to show Bucky. 

“ _Psychocandy_ by The Jesus and Mary Chain? Never heard of it,” Bucky said as he inspected the record sleeve.

“Well it’s a good idea to go with a band that she’s not already into so then she doesn’t get doubles and it’s more heartfelt,” Steve explained. “And you don’t want something too modern because 1. The majority of modern music is crap and 2. New vinyl just tends to sound tinny.”

“Well then why do you sell it?” Bucky asked. 

“Because people want to buy it so they can stick records up on their walls and make it look oh so tumblr,” Steve sighed. “Personally I think that’s just wrong, vinyl is meant to be played and listened to, don’t you think?” Steve looked up at Bucky, clearly waiting for a response this time.

“Uh, I dunno, I don’t listen to vinyl…” 

“Oh my God!” Steve gasped. Bucky shrugged and looked apologetic. “Look, I’ll be shutting up the shop soon. Stick around and I’ll play you that vinyl and show you what you’ve been missing,” Steve winked at him and went back to the counter where a customer was waiting impatiently. Bucky flushed and busied himself with flicking through the records.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Steve finished chivvying out the last customer half an hour later. He killed the music that was playing on the radio and walked through a doorway covered by a beaded curtain at the back of the store. Bucky stood there awkwardly, unsure whether or not he should follow. Steve stuck a skinny arm out through the beads and beckoned for Bucky to follow him. Bucky pushed the beads to one side and entered the messy back room that was full of filing cabinets, discarded sheets, and scratched records. 

“Why do you keep these?” Bucky asked picking up one of the vandalised records.

“It’s just for when someone wants vinyl specifically to smash up or turn into bowls or something,” Steve shrugged. “Truth be told, I’m a bit of a hoarder,” Steve took the record from Bucky’s hands and set it spinning on the record player in the corner. “Prepare to have your mind blown,” Steve grinned as the record started.

“Oh! I know this song!” Bucky exclaimed as _Just Like Honey started to play_. “This is the song from the last scene of _Lost In Translation_ ,” Steve just shrugged in response, Bucky noticed he did an awful lot of that. They listened to the song in silence. “That’s not too bad,” Bucky started to say before he flinched as he was cut off by the loud feedback and heavy guitars of the next song. 

“Do you think she’d like it?” Steve asked, bopping his head along to the music.

Bucky wanted to ask how anyone could like it but instead he just said “Yeah, that sounds like the sort of stuff she listens to.”

“Great,” Steve laughed at the look on Bucky’s face as he tried to endure the music. Eventually Steve took pity on him and stopped the record. “Let me find something for you, I wanna see if I can guess what sort of stuff you like,” Steve smirked as he led him back into the shop.

He walked along the rows of boxes, dragging Bucky by the hand as he went. “I see you as a Britpop fan, am I right?” Steve asked, again not waiting for an answer before turning to ransack one of the boxes. He pulled out some records and held them on his hip while muttering to himself. “Hmm… Supergrass? Nah, maybe Pulp? Oasis? I see you as more of a Blur fan,” Steve concluded shoving _Parklife_ into Bucky’s hands.

“How did you?” Bucky looked shocked.

“Call it intuition,” Steve smirked. “That and the fact you’re wearing a Blur T-shirt.”

“Oh yeah,” Bucky looked stupidly down at his top. “How much do I owe you?” he asked as they walked towards the till.

“Tell you what, you can have _Parklife_ on the house, as long as you promise to come back and educate yourself with more vinyl,” Steve bargained. _‘A free record and a chance to hear more of this little punk’s crazy ramblings? I see no downside.’_ Bucky thought to himself.

“Deal,” Bucky said smiling as he handed over the money for Nat’s album. He turned and started to leave before Steve called after him.

“Hey, you never told me your name!”

“It’s Bucky,” he called over his shoulder as he left the shop.


End file.
